My Little Anthro: Friendship is Busty
by Paizuri Man
Summary: Spike has finally hit puberty, and he suddenly finds his company rather distracting. Story features anthro versions of the Mane 6, think the art of Shonuff or Bigdad.
1. Pinkie Pai

_Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured. These are anthro versions of the MLP cast, think Bigdad or Shonuff's work._

Puberty had been kind to Spike. What once had been the veritable bogeyman of zits and hormones had granted the young dragon handsome features and boyish charm. That and a serious hard-on for the individuals he surrounded himself with.

While he often stole glances at the toned Rainbow Dash, not helped by the tiny shorts and tank-top she donned in the summer months, and while Twilight had a bookish charm to her, the more well-endowed members of the mane six were what really got him going.

Bubbly Pinkie Pie, who Spike was still convinced must shove balloons down her shirt. Sweet and kind Fluttershy, who's baggy sweaters did little to hide her unrivalled bust. Applejack, or as Spike liked to call her in his private moments, "Applerack". And of course Rarity, who Spike was convinced he wanted to fondle even before his hormones took over.

Tonight in particular was an assault on Spike's trousers. Pinkie was hosting a party as was the norm, the flimsy justifications for which Spike had long since stopped remembering. Rarity had donned one of many extremely low-cut dresses, Fluttershy wore something which would have been modest were it not so undersized, causing her to 'overflow' as it were. Applejack wore her usual attire of a tiny plaid shirt, the fabric barely containing her freckled tits as she kept only one button fastened at any time. Spike had lost track of Pinkie, which was good, else the relentless onslaught of tit-flesh would have made him blow in his pants.

Still, he couldn't carry on like this. He desperately searched the bottom floor for a bathroom in which to relieve himself. None on the first floor, upstairs perhaps?

The second floor yielded little else, merely a series of locked doors. He spotted the single opened room at the end of the hall, and decided to take the risk, he would only take a minute.

He gave a preliminary look inside. Must have been Pinkie's room, everything was the colour of cotton-candy. Stuffed animals sat in disarray across scattered pillows, as well as a few empty cans of industrial strength hair-spray.

Spike crept into the room, but became relaxed when he saw that it was quite empty. He closed and latched the door behind him and flopped onto the bed, which was kindly just as soft as it looked. He unzipped and wrapped his hand around the already erect member.

 _So many choices to cum to_. He thought to himself, closing his eyes. He stroked himself tenderly while he considered what he'd seen downstairs, but as with most lonely evenings he settled on Rarity, especially in tonight's cock-straining gown. She still wore the ruby necklace Spike had given her in his youth, and Spike thought about the two of them in bed, Rarity clad in nothing but the gemstone trinket. He moaned as he imagined the smothering embrace of her alabaster tits on his face.

"Spike?"

His eyes shot open. Before him stood Pinkie Pie, wrapped in a fluffy white towel which barely managed to conceal her breasts or her cooch. Soft pink areolae peaked out from the top of the towel's embrace.

 _Her room had a personal bathroom? How did I not notice, how did I not notice!?_

He hastily tried to conceal himself. "Oh, h-hi Pinkie! I-uh, I forgot my, uhm, belt in your room, yes. That is to say, I didn't leave it here, the other guests hid it! Yes, that's it. But I found it so IguessIshouldbegoingnow!"

He made a move to rise but was stopped by Pinkie's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see an uneven blush across her cheeks and a somewhat dazed stare.

"Don't worry Spike, you're a growing young man. Urges are perfectly natural."

There was the slightest slur in her voice, was she drunk?

She sat down matter-of-factly beside Spike on the bed, her huge breasts bouncing as much as the soft mattress.

"You-you're not mad I was jerking off in your room?"

"Ha! Maybe if I was as prudish as Rarity. Do you have any idea I've slept with someone in a bed that didn't belong to us? I've done it in yours at least twice."

"What!? When? And with who-"

"My point is, don't feel ashamed about feeling good, Spike. Everyone does it."

While the brief moment of panic had done an exceptional job rendering him quite flaccid, he found his dick hardening once more, being in such close proximity to Pinkie's half-naked breasts. Pinkie followed his gaze.

 _"_ _I bet you want to feel good all over me right now, eh Spike?"_ She whispered in his ear.

Spike gulped. He'd imagined each of Ponyville's bustiest inhabitants coming on to him numerous times, but it was just that: imagined. He wasn't exactly prepared for a freshly-showered Pinkie Pie to start shoving her tits in his face.

"I-I should get back to the party. I don't want them to miss me."

He felt her hand around his wrist, this time her grip was hard as iron. She gave him an intense look.

"You didn't even cum, Spike. You'll just get hard as a rock again when you start undressing my best friends with your eyes again. And I just can't let that happen. Besides, you're my friend too, Spike. Wouldn't want you so uncomfortable."

She pulled him back to the bedside and placed the entrapped hand squarely on one of her immense funbags. Spike sighed, letting his fingers dig into the squishy flesh. His other hand joined in, and before long he had forgotten his anxiety and was greedily squeezing Pinkie's generous endowments. His cock hardened to its full length once again, the tip pressing into Pinkie's bosom.

"Look Spike, your little dragon is nuzzling my boobies. I think it wants to come inside." Spike tried to hide his mild irritation at his above average cock being prefixed with 'little'.

"Knock knock! Let me in!" Pinkie said in a gravelly voice, wrapping her soft fingers around Spike's shaft and bouncing the head on the seam of the towel. She giggled as she saw Spike rapidly losing any of his remaining composure.

"My boobies say come on in Spike, why don't you open the door?"

The dragon ceased his fondling and with shaking hands, unwrapped the voluptuous present before him. His cock strained for release as the bath-sheet fell away, revealing Pinkie's curvaceous form. The balloon comparison was more apt than he had thought, Pinkie's breasts, each easily bigger than her head, stuck out from her chest as if defying gravity, her large inverted nipples barely interrupting the smooth curve of her tits. The tiniest bit of pudge surrounded her waist, merely enough to assert that yes, her breasts were natural. Despite that, her waist looked almost impossibly slim compared to the swell of her hips, just as smooth as her breasts and flowing effortlessly into her waxed legs.

"Here, let's trade!" She said, hugging Spike and pulling him onto the bed. Still attempting to process her impossibly stacked body, Spike offered no resistance as he was placed on his back and his pants pulled from his legs.

"Your lollipop looks tasty Spike, let me have a little lick~"

She dropped her head into his lap, the pink clouds that were her hair falling by the wayside and granting Spike an uninterrupted view. She ran her tongue up the back of his shaft before once again gripping it with her warm hand. She stroked gently as she swirled her tongue around his glans. Spike had always wondered why she ate lollipops so strangely.

His cock was now twitching beyond his control, a shudder moving up his cock with each flick, lick, and suck on his tender penis. He wondered if masturbation would ever get him off quite as well after this.

"Mmmm, I love that flavor." She said, raising her head. She slowly licked her lips, coaxing another twitch from his eager member.

"Oh Spikey, your cock is shivering! Here, let my big, warm boobies give it a hug."

Using her whole arms to hoist the immense girth of each tit into Spike's lap, Pinkie wasted no time enveloping the swollen rod between her breasts. His cock vanished between the smooth flesh, entirely lost in her cleavage.

"Ahhhhh." She sighed, swaying her bountiful chest back and forth over his manhood. "They're so happy Spike, making a new friend. Look at how tight their hugging him."

Spike didn't need to look, he could feel it.

"But your little dragon is still shivering, Spike! Here, let's warm him up some more."

Spike could barely moan as Pinkie shuffled her breasts up, down, and around his rigid cock. The supple flesh somehow sliding smooth despite a lack of lubrication.

"It's thanks to my special body wash." She said as if reading his mind. "Makes every inch of me smooth enough to rub your cock on. But my favorite is always rubbing it into my tits. I always squeeze the bottle extra hard so it shoots a big gob, right in my cleavage."

Pressure was building in Spike's loins, the party's nightlong tease rendering him particularly sensitive. The cleavage he didn't have the chance to admire earlier was certainly trying the hardest to pop his cherry, Pinkie's hands smushing the pliant flesh into the perfect wringer for his cock.

He had barely opened his mouth to warn her about his impending orgasm when she spoke again.

"Gonna cum Spikey? I can see it written all over your face, you can feel the pleasure taking you. I think I might fuck Big Mac later, can you imagine the look on his face if I told him _your_ cum was the special lube in my cleavage? Making it soft, creamy, and oh so smooth."

Spike felt his balls tighten, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Cum my little dragon boy-toy. Splooge is my favorite frosting and I want you to coat me. Decorate my fluffy boobies with your spunk, I want it, I _need_ it. Shoot your load and give my tasty titties a delicious cream filling!"

Spikes eyes rolled back as his cock finally gave in to Pinkie's pillowy onslaught. The first strand rocketed out from between her cleavage, landing perfectly on the swell of her breasts. He pumped the rest into her breasts' tight embrace, smearing hot jizz across the supple flesh.

"Mmmmm, that's it." She said softly, closing her eyes and squeezing her mammaries tight around his throbbing cock with her forearms. "Let my titties drink your sperm, let them suck your balls dry."

A full minute passed before she finally extracted his sticky member from her cleavage. She released the grip on her tits, letting them flop apart to reveal the creamy payload within. She wasted no time rubbing the dragon's milk into an even shine across her breasts, massaging the semen into her skin.

"Looks like you need to wash up, Spike, why don't you take a shower? I gotta get back down there, don't want to miss the Piñata."

She hastily pulled a T-shirt and skirt on before prancing out the door.


	2. Rarity

Rarity

 _Warning: Lemons contained within. My stories all deal almost exclusively with titty-fucking. If you seek variety, perhaps look elsewhere. I do not own the characters featured._

 _Hi everyone, sorry for the lack of activity. I'm writing a rather lengthy piece for a friend and it's been soaking up most of my writing time. I hope to update more regularly soon._

"I know what you did last night."

Spike spat out his morning coffee, drawing glances from more than a few now irritated cafe staff. As far as Spike was concerned, Rarity had simply materialized behind him, he certainly didn't see her come through the door.

Before Spike could respond, her hand was wrapped around his wrist, not unlike a similar situation the night prior, only this time instead of pleasent encouragement to fondle Pinkie's generous boobage, his arm was being nearly pulled out of his socket as Rarity drew him out the door like a bag of potatoes.

Spike trailed behind her, drawing glances from several confused onlookers. Even at maturity, Spike was shorter than he had hoped. He must have looked like a child being pulled behind the statuesque Rarity, who for that matter was walking stiffly like an angry mother.

This didn't stop Spike from enjoying the view, however. While he was frequently surrounded by several bombshells any man would kill to get even a kiss from, Rarity was still the apple of Spike's eye. Smooth, pale skin, perfectly styled purple hair, and a body to die for. Her more standard outfit was tailored to accentuate all her womanly assets, from her short black skirt which hugged her tight behind to a shirt that fit perfectly in all places but over her cleavage, her head-sized breasts pulling the fabric apart between each button and showing off that heavenly cleft to anyone who could steal a glance.

It wasn't long before Spike found himself dragged through Rarity's perfectly maintained garden and through her pristine front door. Spike took a moment to appreciate her ever-perfect living space, as if the daily wear and tear that affected everyone else simply skipped all of Rarity's possessions.

Their final destination was Rarity's bedroom.

"I cannot believe you Spike!"

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't notice both your and Pinkie's conspicuous absence last night. How could you?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" He retorted, mustering some courage. "You've slept with other guys. In fact, you've never even slept with _me_."

"Oh Spike, I don't care about sleeping around. We're young, of course I wouldn't expect either of us to be monogamous. But you're my Spikey-wikey! You've always been so cute, when you were young and cuddly, and now, though you're cute in quite a different way. No, Spike, I wanted to be your _first_. I wanted to be the one to usher you into manhood, give you what I know you've wanted for so many years."

Spike blushed. "Wha-really? I was kind of just joking. You really want to have sex with me?"

"You truly couldn't tell? Really Spike, I wear your necklace every day, and it's no accident it always ends up half-buried in my ample bosom. Did you really think I didn't notice you staring?"

Spike suddenly felt rather stupid.

"Oh Spikey, so blind to the obvious. Even if you didn't know, I had hoped you would reject Pinkie, save yourself for me. Perhaps I'm not that special to you after all." She said quietly, faking a pout.

"What? No! No, I love you Rarity! I'd give them all up in a heartbeat just for you! Please, forgive me, I didn't, I..."

He dropped to his hands and knees, wallowing. Rarity tried her hardest to surpress a laugh. Silly Spike, blind as ever. Still, he had given her what she wanted.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Spike." She said, feigning a cross attitude. "There is one way you could earn my forgiveness, but..."

"But nothing! I'll do anything!"

"Well, I suppose you could tell me what you and Pinkie did last night. I'll simply do it better, and you will promise to pretend that what we share today was the first and best experience you've ever had."

Spike blushed. One night was hardly enough to make him comfortable about the subject.

"Well she uh, made me cum with her breasts."

Rarity was happy to hear they had only gone that far.

"Mammary intercourse? Hmm, I suppose she is nearly as well-endowed as I am. Very well Spike, I'll show you just how sloppy Pinkie is. But I need another promise from you. While we will think of today as your first sexual experience, you will save your first penetration for me. Are we clear?"

Spike simply nodded, now imagining burying himself in her tight pussy.

"Focus Spike. We will worry about that another day. Today, simply concentrate on why I'll be the best you ever have."

She began to undo his pants, as elegant as possible considering the activity. She withdrew his cock, already rock-hard as a result of it being Rarity's hands around his shaft, and gave it a few gentle pumps. Her touch was soft, her skin smooth as silk.

"My my, seems you've grown well Spikey. A graceful cock. Elegant, even."

Spike snickered at the observation.

"What? You think that because I have your cock in my hand I can't appreciate beauty? Some of my finest ideas have come to me in bed."

"I bet she used her mouth first? Sucked on you before wrapping you in her tits? Pleasurable, true, but it betrays a lack of confidence in her assets. I, however..."

She straightened her back and craned her arms above her head, pushing her chest out. Spike had been wrong, her breasts were far bigger than head-sized. How Rarity was able to walk with such enormous boobs was a mystery to him. Her pose strained the fabric further, until the centre button shot past Spike's head, unable to contain so much boob. The buttonless gap now acted as a cleavage-window, the smooth skin now inviting far more than a mere stare.

She relaxed and gave him a playful look. "...will not need to resort to such tactics. My breasts alone will bring you to blissful orgasm. Go ahead, my little Spikey~."

Spike placed trembling hands on each breast, taking a moment to explore the springy flesh. Her shirt and bra kept them round, so every squeeze was met with a soft resistance. Moving past his anxiety, he began to knead them more firmly, digging his fingers into her tit-meat.

Rarity wrapped her arms behind him, giving his buttocks a firm squeeze. Spike looked down at his smiling partner.

"What? Did you think you were the only one having some fun? Now come closer, dear. I won't bite."

He pulled him forward, his cock sliding effortlessly into her waiting cleavage. Her breasts smushed up against his groin, but even with such an insertion, his cock-head didn't touch her sternum. His member was completely lost between her fleshy funbags.

"Wow..." Was all he could get out. He simply stood there, absorbing the feeling, and the sight, of his crush for years at his lap, boobs wrapped around his dick.

"Hnnn, I told you I would be better. Now keep still, no thrusting yet. I need to prepare you properly."

She withdrew her hands and placed them on either side of her jutting breasts, and began to tenderly massage them, indirectly squeezing his cock. The movements were gentle, but somehow they made Spike even more rigid. Boob pressed into his manhood every which way, shimmying, squeezing, and teasing. He began to breathe more heavily, and felt a shiver run through his cock.

"Ah, that means you're ready. Want to see what comes next?"

Once again, he could merely nod.

Rarity stood, exposing his cock once again to the cool air. She unbuttoned her blouse, one by one at an achingly slow pace, until she shrugged it off her shoulders and it floated gently to the floor. A lacy white bra perfectly hugged her breasts, each a flawless globe held aloft by the patterned fabric. The tease kept his cock twitching in anticipation.

She gave him a wink and turned around, swaying her wide hips sensually. Her body had no excess fat like Pinkies, so how her breasts managed to remain so big was a mystery lost on Spike. She continued her erotic dance, reaching behind herself unclasping the designer bra, making eye-contact over her shoulder as each strap was slid off.

She threw the now empty bra over her head, raising both arms. It landed perfectly on Spikes' head, one enormous cup sitting on his scalp. It smelled like her perfume.

She kept her arms raised and Spike saw what she was drawing attention to. He could see her breasts, and in no small quantities, from behind. Side-boob jutted enticingly from each side of her slender frame, testifying once again to their enormity.

She remained facing away from the young dragon, and walked to her bedside table from which she produced a bottle of oil.

She finally turned, albeit with one arm wrapped across the front of her breasts. Even covering her nipples, Spike would have challanged any man who claimed they couldn't cum at the sight. Her arm was so slender compared to the sheer volume of her tits, each one bulged obscenely against each-other and over her forearm. They jiggled with each step she took back to Spike.

She placed the oil in his lap and placed her arms behind her head, finally baring the fully-naked flesh. His cock twitched, harder this time, at their bouncing out of her grip. He was shivering again, drinking in every detail, every bump on her perfectly-sized and juicy-looking nipples, every inch of her unblemished skin.

Rarity gave him a wink.

He immediately, and rather ungracefully, tore the cap off the bottle and coated his hands with the clear substance. They shot forward, one for each tit, and slapped into each of her colossal knockers. It wasn't long before they were completely glistening, slathered and dripping with a slippery coating.

"So eager Spikey. You'd think this really was your first time. Now calm down and let Rarity take care of you~."

It was taking all of Spike's willpower not to grab his cock and stroke furiously to the half-naked Rarity in front of him, even with the imminent promise of boobfucking. He was sweating, twitching. He felt like the anticipation was actually killing him.

Rarity knelt, one leg at a time to wring as much fun out of the situation as possible. She grabbed a breast in each hand, the enormous flesh spilling over her fingers, and pressed them together. Spike had never seen cleavage so long. She brought the tit-sandwich forward, nudging his cock-head with her tight cleavage. They were wet to the point that even the slightest touch made a wet sliding sound, which Rarity used to her advantage, filling the room with the sound of her boobs shimmying together.

Just as Spike felt as though he couldn't take it anymore, she slid the length of his cock into her cleavage, swallowing it entirely.

"Oh fuck..."

It felt amazing, better than amazing. Her now oily flesh rippled and bounced with every movement, causing the inside of her tits to glide across his sensitive head. And Rarity was just getting started.

"Oh Spikey, I can feel your _need_. I'm glad my body makes your cock shiver so. Let's not rush things though, I want you to know just how good I am."

She started slowly, rubbing her heavenly tits up and down, up and down. Soon, however, she began to gain speed. Little by little, the pumping grew faster, now coaxing a steady stream of twitches from his cock. Every twitch caused it to rub a new direction across her pillowy valley, making the stimulation yet more intense. It wasn't long before he felt his orgasm building.

"Rarity, I'm-"

"Oh, no no no! Not yet Spikey, not yet." Her breasts quickly slowed to a snail's pace. "We need to build that load. Edge it out. You'll do that for me, won't you Spikey-wikey? You'll last long enough to drench every inch of these massive tits with cum, won't you? You want to make me happy, don't you?"

Spike didn't have much choice. Rarity was perfectly attuned to his bodily reactions, the moment his orgasm faded, the pace quickened again. This time she shimmied her breasts up and down his length, pausing frequently to rub his cock-head, still buried deep between them, with concentrated circular motions. Despite her dainty hands, Rarity manipulated the flood of supple flesh with expert's precision.

Again his orgasm built, and again she eased off.

"So close, but so far away. Poor wittle Spikey, wants his cock to cum so bad. Wants Rarity to mash her big boobies around his cock so hard it explodes."

"Please Rarity, let me cum. You've been teasing since we started."

"Have I? I didn't notice. Maybe you should ask more nicely?"

Her breasts were moving just fast enough to keep him on edge, but too slow for anything beyond aching need to result.

"Please Rarity. I'm sorry I let Pinkie make me cum. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. Please just let me cum. Please. Pleasepleaseplease."

"Apology accepted, Spikey-wikey."

Her pace began to quicken, as did the pressure on his cock. Faster and faster she went, pumping his cock faster than he could even manage with his hand. SCHLICKSCHLIKSCHLIK was all spike could hear, the beautiful music of paizuri.

Another twitch warned of his imminent orgasm. Even if Rarity backed off now, he wouldn't be able to contain himself this time. His cock was about to fire.

Once again, Rarity knew what was coming.

"Ooh Spikey, I can feel it building. You're going to give me that seed, aren't you? That hot, creamy dragon-spunk. And it's going to coat my breasts, the perfect ornamentation, I think. A flawless web of jizz dollops and strands, making my milky boobs a work of art. Coat them Spike. Coat them, coat them, coat them!"

Spike grunted with his orgasm, he'd never felt one so strong. He must have shot the biggest glob of jizz he ever had, not that he could tell. Rarity's cleavage was so deep that it was simply absorbed into the tight crevice.

Rarity didn't slow her pistoning. If anything, she pumped faster.

"Give me all of it Spike, all of it. Don't let one drop go to waste. Make my cleavage a hot, sticky mess. Don't disappoint me Spike, keep firing that gooey load, fill my tits, then _coat_ my tits!"

He did as instructed. Each pump coaxed more cum out of his sensitive member, and his orgasm showed no sign of ending any time soon.

Rarity loved the feeling of his twitching cock, she could feel every pulse in her cleavage, every bounce, every shudder. She could feel the gooey warmth spreading, radiating out from the heart of her breasts. She squeezed with all her might, forcing another groan from Spike and a river of creamy sperm out of the vice of her breasts.

She dipped her fingers into the viscous fluid and began to spread her reward all across her breasts, squeezing and bouncing her tits still with each movement. As Spike's orgasm finally ceased, Rarity had smeared numerous trails of his cock-milk across the vast expanse of her tits.

She grabbed a handful of each and pulled them apart, displaying her masterpiece to Spike. His spent cock ached, even an immediately prior orgasm couldn't stop his arousal at the sight of her defiled boobs, his cum's uneven glaze dripping from every curve.

"Oh Spikey, so spent! So satisfied! Now go clean, it's uncouth to venture out in public with such a mess in your pants."

Spike groaned in agreement, though he didn't think he'd be moving off the bed any time soon.

"And remember Spikey, we aren't spoken for. You don't need to save yourself for me. But I'm sure any remaining firsts you'll want to have with me, won't you?"

Spike nodded.


End file.
